


Ideal Threesome

by MerodiasuSairenHime



Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerodiasuSairenHime/pseuds/MerodiasuSairenHime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jiyong has a fantasy he wants to make a reality. Dara is willing to help. Will Chaerin agree to what he wants?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ideal Threesome

Chaerin moaned, head thrown back as Dara's tongue danced across her clit. Against the headboard Jiyong sat watching the show. There was a pleased look on his face and he was biting his bottom lip. 

The three of them were naked on his bed and Chaerin could only think of how they got there. It was all because of Jiyong's curiosity and Dara's eagerness to participate. 

She remembers how it started. She was doing stretches in the gym, when Jiyong came to her. Because she was a dear friend of his, he figured he would ask her for a threesome. 

Chaerin had been shocked and Jiyong quickly explained that it was something he wanted. 

No. 

Needed. 

Chaerin knew saying yes would be wrong. Her Oppa knew millions of girls, so why ask her. Asking him that, he sighed something about her not getting it. 

"I want you, Hunchae. I want you. This fantasy of having a threesome with you. I need to fulfill it. Please." 

He had fantasies of her. Chaerin was even more shocked. With her confused thoughts and shocked self, she had found herself asking who the heck did he think would join the threesome. 

Surely it wouldn't be some stranger. 

Before he could answer, someone else beat him to it. "I'll do it." The owner's voice was happy. 

Eager sounding. 

Dara had overheard their conversation and she was more than willing to join. She secretly yearned for the 2NE1 leader and this was a good chance to act on those feelings. 

Jiyong looked at Dara as if complementing if she was the perfect candidate to complete the threesome or not. 

After a few seconds, he smiled and nodded. 

Dara squealed, beaming. 

Chaerin was completely flabbergasted. 

"So, what do you say?" the two idols asked. 

Chaerin could only openly stare at them, before giving an out right flat no and walking away. 

Of course her rejection didn't discourage the two, it only made them try harder. 

Over the next few weeks, she encountered stolen kisses and slight groping where she went from the two. 

It didn't help that they decided to tease her either. 

When in Singapore, during The Leaders, Jiyong hugged her and she found herself nuzzling and hugging back. She could smell his cologne and she almost lost it right then and there in front of the fans. 

She was able to keep her cool, but afterwards she couldn't help but fantasize about being in her Oppa's arms. 

Her next incident was with Dara. 

She didn't think filming for their Falling In Love MV would be a problem. She was wrong. Her eyes couldn't help but trail to her Unnie's midriff. 

She could only imagine what it would be like to run her tongue across the smooth skin. 

With her face red, she realized that she was at wits end with the two and she was starting to get curious about it. 

So she went to both Dara and Jiyong and told them she agreed. 

And that's how she found herself now, head thrown back in pleasure as Dara greedily sucked away. 

Her hips moved against her Unnie's hungry mouth. Her back arched, stomach tightening and she began to cum with Dara's name on her lips. 

Dara leaned back a smirk on her mouth. 

Jiyong leaned forward, capturing his Noona's face in his hands. His mouth hungrily caressed hers, as he drank in the essence of Chaerin that was left on Dara's lips. 

A moan tore from her throat as Jiyong's tongue swept through her mouth. His hands moved over her body, caressing here and there. 

Dara pressed her wet mound to his knee, grinding, letting him feel how wet she was. 

Jiyong chuckled, slapping her ass. He pulled away from the kiss, leaving his Noona sighing. 

Both parties turned their sights to Chaerin, who had been watching with wide eyes. 

Seeing such a sight from her Oppa and Unnie had her even wetter than before. A blush covered her cheeks and she squirmed under the two hungry gazes. 

Her eyes widened even more as Dara began to crawl back towards her. Past her Unnie, she could see Jiyong getting off the bed and repositioning the camera he had set up. 

Her blush darkened as he sent her a smirk and she turned her attention back to Dara, who was now situated near her head. 

She was sitting there, watching Chaerin. A hand was between her legs and Chae had a good guess of what that hand was doing there. 

Having never done this before, Chaerin wasn't sure where the boldness came from as she reached her hand out and took Dara's wet fingers into her mouth, sucking on them. 

Dara gasped. 

"Just like that Baby Rin." She moaned. 

She leaned down, pressing her lips to Chaerin's forehead. 

A pair of hands parted Chaerin's legs and she knew her Jiyong Oppa had joined them back on the bed. 

"Oppa's going to take good care of you, Hunchae." 

His body was between her legs now, his chest against hers. He reached down, touching her wet opening with his fingers. Though Dara had prepped her earlier, he knew Chaerin would still be tight. He pushed a finger in and Chaerin moaned. 

Dara rained kisses over her face, whispering sweet nothings to her and Jiyong prepared her to take him in. 

Up to three fingers now, he leaned down, tasting his Hunchaes' sweet nectar. He moaned in approval at Chaerin's moans that tore from her throat. 

Pulling away, he smirked at Dara, who grinned at him from her spot where she was marking Chaerin on her neck. 

Burying a hand in Chaerin's hair, he pressed his mouth to hers. With his other hand, he guided his member into her soaked opening. 

Chaerin cried out against his mouth and Jiyong groaned as her heat surrounded him. Her tight walls squeezed him and he pulled out slowly, only to thrust back in. 

Pulling his mouth off of Chaerin's, he looked at Dara, who was biting her lip watching Chaerin and him. 

"Baby, I think Noona needs your help." He breathed next to Chaerin's ear, taking the lobe between his teeth and nibbling on it. 

Chaerin moaned and turned her head, looking at her Unnie. 

"Dara Unnie!" She whimpered. 

"Baby Rin." Dara smiled. "Will you help Unnie?" 

Chaerin nodded, eyes moving down to her Unnie's wet core. She licked her lips. 

Dara moved and sat over her, lowering her wet mound down to Chaerin's mouth. 

Chaerin tasted her Unnie for the first time. Finding that she liked the taste, she placed her hands on her Dara's hips, drawing her down closer to her mouth. 

Dara moaned as Chaerin licked up her juices eagerly. 

"Is she doing a good job, Noona?" Jiyong asked, thrusting deeper into Chaerin. 

"She's amazing!" Dara moaned, riding Chaerin's face faster. "So good!" 

"Fuck this is hot." Jiyong groaned, watching Dara withered from Chaerin's licking. 

"Mmm... yes... YES! RIGHT THERE!" Dara screamed, as Chaerin sucked her sensitive clit. Her hips moved back and forth, her wetness spreading against Chae's chin. 

With a final scream, she came shuddering, her cum all over Chaerin's face. She fell to the side, still shaking and coming in little shocks. 

Chaerin's face glistened with Dara's cum and a smirk was present, satisfied that she had done a good job in pleasing her Unnie. 

Jiyong pressed his mouth to her face, licking his Noona's cum on her cheek. He was now thrusting in Chaerin at a slow, deep pace. 

His hips rocked against hers, her legs wrapped around his waist. 

"Jiyong Oppa." Chaerin moaned, moving her hips. "Please go faster." 

Jiyong chuckled. "Someone's impatient." 

He smirked. "But if you want it fast, then Oppa will give you fast, Baby Girl." 

He drew back to only the tip and thrusted roughly into her body. 

Chaerin screamed out as the force of his thrust knocked the breathe out of her. 

"O...O... Oppa!" She cried, throwing her head back. 

Jiyong moved, drilling in and out of her at a quickening pace. 

A sheen sweat could be seen on their bodies as Jiyong pushed her farther into the bed. 

Next to them, Dara watched, touching herself. 

"Jiyong." She moaned. 

Taking one hand off of Chaerin's waist, Jiyong reached out to help his Noona. His fingers found her core and he began to finger fuck her in time with his thrusts into Chaerin. 

Having both women moan his name was music to his ears and he enjoyed it immensely. He made sure they were being taken care of as he moved faster. 

With a finger on her clit and Jiyong's fingers inside of her, Dara could feel her end coming. Her body tensed and she convulsed cumming all over Jiyong's fingers. 

She fell back against the bed, panting and watching as Jiyong gave Chaerin his fingers to suck on. 

"Almost there, Baby. Come on." He groaned. 

Chaerin moaned around the fingers in her mouth and nodded, meeting Jiyong's thrusts one by one. 

Her body began to shake and Jiyong removed his fingers from her mouth. Her eyes closed and she panted, fingers tangling themselves in her Oppa's hair. 

"Ah... Jiyong Oppa... I'm... ah... cumming!" She cried, her body trembling. 

Jiyong groaned, breathed ragged and heavy, as his orgasm followed closely behind hers. He pressed his face into his Hunchae's neck, pressing a tender kiss there. 

Pulling away from her slightly, he looked at the tired woman in his arms. 

"Thank you." He murmured. 

"And a thank you from me as well." Dara whispered. 

Chaerin smiled at them. "Anytime." 

Her Oppa and Unnie grinned, each taking a turn to give her a kiss and then kiss each other as well. 

Jiyong slowly pulled out of her and moved to her right side. 

Dara moved to her left. 

Chaerin smiled as they each took a hand and cuddled up to her. 

A peaceful silence settled over the room as the three of them bathed in the after glow of sex. 

"It looks like agreeing to this threesome was a good idea after all." Chaerin realized. 

Dara Unnie and Jiyong Oppa were perfect for her.


End file.
